Third time is a charm?
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: England finds himself pregnant again. But he already had enough of broken heart. Will France help him this time? Or will England push him away? mpreg
1. Chapter 1

England was sitting on his chair in the meeting room and feeling miserable. He had been sick in the morning and skipped breakfast because of that. But now he regretted it. The meeting was stretching all morning and it was lunch time now and his stomach was demanding to be filled. If only his fellow nations could just call it quits and they could go eat.

The green eyed nation looked to his side on a bored French nation. The same French, that he was dating for a few months now, more or less openly, but he didn't look at him. He was too busy making ships out of blank papers. Not very mature, but still better than to listen to the gibberish, his "little brother" America calls report.

England looked at the table before him, in desperate attempt to fight back the nausea that was coming on him again. Damn it, it was some time he felt this bad. He had been throwing up for three days now, but his economy was fine. There wasn't even epidemic going about, hell it wasn't even flu season. There wasn't a credible reason for him to feel sick. And the last time he was felt without any apparent reason was… when he was pregnant.

Suddenly England felt his mouth go dry. Actually whole throat felt dry and scratchy. With a shaking hand he reached for his water bottle and drank it all in one long swig. But even that wasn't enough. The whole room felt hot and uncomfortable. He couldn't be pregnant, could he? England wasn't sure if he could pull through that again.

The English nation didn't even notice he was shaking, until a hand reached under the table and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Surprised England looked up and saw France looking at him worriedly. "Are you okay, Angleterre?" he asked in whisper. England nodded, "Yeah, fine…" France looked like he didn't believe him, but then he shrugged. He could still ask him after the meeting.

England was about to go back to staring at the table when he heard America say: "So everyone should send me their money, so I can build a giant robot to protect the Earth." He had to be kidding. That is such a stupid Idea. England abruptly stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "That bloody stupid!" he yelled at the younger nation.

America frowned and they immediately started to fight among each other, leaving other to roll their eyes and sigh. It wasn't an unusual sight. And France will probably join them too. And then Germany would yell again. Why couldn't they act more civilized? Could they get past America's speech some time? It certainly didn't seem so.

"You are just jealous, because I'm right," America shouted. England's face got red, "As if, you bloody…." Suddenly he cut off the line of curses everyone was sure he would throw at the American nation. "Iggy?" America asked uncertainly, only now noticing that the older nation seemed paler than usual, only to see his eyes roll back and fall down to the floor.

Immediately hell broke out. Several nations cried out, from which everyone could recognize France's and America's shouts: "Iggy!" "Angleterre!" France was immediately by his lover's side, with some nations right behind. "AMERIQUE, WHAZ DIZ YOU DO?" he asked, his French accent more obvious. "I didn't do anything," America argued, "I swear." France wanted to snap something back at him, but England was more important right now.

France picked England up bridal style and carried him through all the confused nations, which cleared a path for him. Nobody noticed Ireland close his cell phone with slightly worried face.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I must deeply apologize to everyone from Scotland. I don't speak gaelic, and don't know how to learn gaelic, not even on the internet are good translators for Scottish gaelic, so the gaelic in this chapter (and possibly following chapters) is shitty, I know and I'm very sorry for that. I just used translated English words from semi-reliable-looking translator and put them in stead of the English ones. I would be more than happy if someone corrected me. **

When England slowly came to, he heard arguing voices. At first he couldn't recognize them, but then it slowly came to him. "It's not my fault!" he heard America yell. And Germany was trying to calm him down, "Nobody sed it'z yer fault. But ya know how strong ya can be… Are ya sure ya didn't hit him on accident?"

America was about to yell again, when England groaned. "You gits could have woken up the dead, you know?" he said with slight slur and opened eyes. Everyone in the room looked at him. As soon as they processed that he is awake, America, France threw themselves at him and were trying to find out, if he is okay. England quickly shoved them off and yelled at them.

A nurse came up to England and started to examine him. "You are a bit feverish, sir," she remarked, "Do you have any other problems?" Suddenly England looked very guilty. "Angleterre?" France put his hand on England's shoulder, "Is zere something you are not telling us? Do you have bad economy?" England shook his head, "It's nothing, I'm fine…" France frowned and wanted to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth, the door opened loudly.

Everyone in the room turned to the door surprised. There stood Scotland together with Wales and North Ireland. "Tch, I heard that England passed out," Scotland said and glanced at said nation, "But he looks fine. I came for nothing ya eejits." And he was about to turn and go away again, but England called to him.

"_Alba, mi measraich mi bi leatromach a-rithist..._" he said in gaelic. All Britanian and Ireland brothers froze. The tension could be cut between them. All other nations were confused. First, because they didn't understand them, and second, because France knew that England didn't talk in gaelic often, almost never, and only when he wanted to say something serious and important. "What did he say?" America nudged Germany, who shrugged. How the hell did America come to conclusion that he understood them?

"What did you say?" Scotland hissed dangerously. England flinched, "I-I m-mean, I'm n-not sure y-yet, but…" Everyone else got even more confused. America was whining about that he doesn't understand. "Angleterre, what happened?" France asked, but he ignored him.

Scotland walked up to England and grabbed the front of his uniform. "We are going home," he barked and started to drag the blond haired nation away. "Hey, vhat'z going on Scotland?" France tried again and put his hand on Scotland's shoulder. The red haired man looked at him sharply. "Stay away if you know what's good for you," Scotland said in a low tone and pushed France away so hard, that he fell down, "This all your fault anyway…" Then he dragged England away with other brothers following them, leaving confused France and others in the nurse room.

- APH - APH - APH -

"I still don't understand why it had to be me, who bought the pregnancy test," Wales whined, "They were staring at me." Scotland just smirked and told him to stop whining. They were pulling sticks and the loser had to go pregnancy test to the pharmacy, so they would be sure. And it happened that Wales had to go. "I still think it should have been England," Wales huffed.

Scotland smacked him on top of his head, "How many times should I tell you, that we don't want England to pass out again." Wales started to whine again, but his brothers ignored him. Instead Scotland tossed the test at England, "Here, go do your thing." England grimaced, "I hope you are kidding. There is no way I will…" Scotland grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him to bathroom. "If you are old enough to get pregnant, then you are old enough to pee on stick," he said and pushed him into bathroom and closed the door.

They waited for their youngest brother in silence. If England was really pregnant, they were in big trouble. They doubted they could hide it like the first two times. And they weren't sure England could handle it psychically again. His first pregnancies ended badly. Or rather, the pregnancies were successful, but the relationship with kids was a disaster, that left the Englishman depressed.

"Maybe," Northern Ireland started hesitatingly, "maybe he should let France know this time." Scotland scowled, "Are you mad? Do you know what the governments would do, if they found out, that a nation is pregnant?" N. Ireland shrugged, "I know, they would be shocked, but… times are different from middle ages. And it doesn't have to be a nation, England's first wasn't…" Scotland snorted, "No, but you know what happened. And even to be a nation it was not better, was it?" "But as N. Ireland said, the times changed, it could be better now," Wales cut in.

Scotland wanted to argue some more, but a harsh knocking interrupted them. Wales stood up and went to open the door. As soon as he opened, a bunch of other nations literally fell through and fell down on the floor. In the front was of course France, then America with Canada and after them there were surprisingly Prussia and Spain, who went because of France, Prussia dragged Germany with him, and both Italys were present too, because Italy went of course almost everywhere with Germany and Romano claimed he had to protect Italy from "potato bastard", but in reality didn't want to leave Spain alone.

"What do you want?" Wales scowled. France immediately jumped to his feet. "We were at Angleterre's house, but he vasn't zhere," France rambled, "We zhought he could be 'ere… Give me back mon Angleterre!" "He is not yours," came Scotland's angry voice, "He belongs to United Kingdom, so fuck off!"

France jumped to the red haired nation and grabbed the front of his uniform, "Tell me what's wrong. I want to 'elp 'im. He is mine, and I love him." Scotland hesitated. On one side, he shouldn't tell France anything and probably should throw him out with others, but on the other side, the Frenchman was his ally and friend and he knew that the blond was serious about his brother and truly loved him.

But his thoughts interrupted England's weak voice, "S-Scotland…" Everyone in the room looked at England by the bathroom door, who in turn was looking at his them shocked. France jumped to his lover with happy cry and hugged him. England was just standing there, not really believing what was happening.

Suddenly France realized, that England was holding something in his trembling hands. "Vhat's zhis?" he asked and snatched the thing from England's grasp, who failed to get it from France's reach. "Ve, what is it?" Italy asked, "Is it something to eat?" A few seconds everyone in the room was silent, as France stared at the thing in his hands. "I-It's pregnancy test," he stuttered finally, "And it's positive…?"

**So it's finished. As for the horrible gaelic: **

**Alba, mi measraich mi bi leatromach a-rithist. – Scotland, I think I am pregnant again.**

**I bet you have no Idea, who England's and France's children are. You would be surprised. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know how many of you caught on, but I will say it now more clearly. The first baby (singular) was a human. **

The room was so silent that one could hear a pin fall down. Nobody spoke a word. The Kirkland brothers didn't know how to react, and others were just too shocked to talk. Then England turned stiffenly and made a step with every intention to hide in the bathroom again, but France quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Arthur?" he called him by his human name, "V-Vhose is it? Did… Did you and s-some woman…?" The air turned heavy. Scotland couldn't believe how stupid France could be, but maybe it was for the better. They could still get out of this mess. But that was on England. It depended on how he decides.

England lowered his head, "No… How can you even think something like that? It's… It's me who is p-pregnant." Another heavy pause. Now was nowhere to run, it was out. "Que?" France looked like he suddenly couldn't understand English. England's face reddened and he yelled, "I'M PREGNANT, YOU WANKER!" France's eyes widened, "Bébé?" England was getting pretty annoyed. "Yes, frog, when someone is pregnant, they are usually expecting a baby."

That finally got France from his stupor, he grinned and hugged England enthusiacaly. He didn't even notice that England didn't return his hug, "That's wonderful, that's really…" "I'm not keeping it…" his rambling was interrupted by the Englishman in his arms. Everything froze again. Then France slowly pulled away. "Que? H-How can you say something like this? C'est notre bébé. You can't kill it." he couldn't understand it. Wasn't England happy? Yes it was a bit strange... But it was miracle.

England bit his lower lip, "I… I don't want to go through that again…" His eyes started to water. Suddenly America's voice, whom they both forgot that he is even there, cut through, "Again? Iggy, you had baby before?" France's eyes widened, as he realized the weight of those words. He grabbed England's shoulders, "Iz zhat true? Vere you pregnant before? Vhat happened?"

Scotland was immediately at his side, prying him off of his younger brother and started to drag him to the door. "I think, that's enough," he said harshly, "Now get out and take you friends with you." It didn't faze him in the slightest that France started to struggle against his grip, trying to free himself. He was about to throw all his unwanted visitors, when England called to him: "A chionn bi ceutach, Alba. Mi deònaich abair e fhèin gach nì ." Scotland stopped and frowned. "Thu cinnteach?" he looked at his brother, who only nodded. So Scotland reluctantly released the French and went to sit again. "You are very lucky," he spat at France.

So everyone settled around the room. England sat beside Scotland and France sat at his other side. "W-Well…" England didn't know how to start, "It's true that this is not first time, I'm p-pregnant. Actually it's third time. And none of the children… were happy…" France opened his mouth, but Scotland stopped him, "Shut up Fraing. Don't interrupt." So England continued in a sad voice, "Well the first one got it worst…"

**It's shorter, because halfway through this chapter it started to make funny things, and I had to rewrite it all. So I wasn't in the mood for something longer. The next chapter will be the story of first baby. **

**French: **

**Que? – What?**

**C'est notre bébé. – It's our baby. **

**Gaelic: **

**A chionn bi ceutach, Alba. – That's okay, Scotland. **

**Mi deònaich abair e fhèin gach nì. – I will tell him everything. **

**Thu cinnteach? – You sure?**

**Fhraing – France**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you think that the style of writing in this chapter is a bit different then it's because I tried to write it as if somebody was telling it to someone (England and Scotland to others) but now I don't know if it's weird or what…**

**TISSUE ALERT**

**Anybody that has weak mind, weak heart, taking medication, predisposition to depressions and suicide, or thinks to be bad day:**

**LEAVE**

**I'm not kidding. Everyone that falls into category above, just wait for the next chapter…**

**Now you have been warned. Everybody that reads bellow the line, is reading at their own risk. **

_When England returned to his brothers, he was shaking. He sat down not very gracefully, but he didn't care at the moment, because he felt so miserable. "Where have you been eejit?" Scotland asked scowling, "Barfing again?" England groaned, "Yes…" Wales walked up to him. "Again?" he said as he put his hand on England's forehead. "Hmm, it's not warm," he said thoughtfully, "I mean it is warm, but not feverish. And anyway, you shouldn't be like this. Even the war with that Frenchie boy is on hold right now."_

_England smacked his brother's hand away, "Shut up, I'm fine. Anyway, why are you idiots here?" Scotland smirked, "Because we are outta alcohol." England just rolled eyes. "But you changed the topic," Scotland said, "How long are you sick?" England thought for a second, "About ten to twelve days?" Scotland frowned, "That's quite a long time to be re-introducing yourself with your food, don't you think?" England shrugged. _

_Then Scotland walked to England and put his hand to his forehead. He started to mutter something in his own language, gaelic. England couldn't make out an actual words, but he felt the energy seeping from his oldest brother hand, so he guessed it was some kind of spell. Scotland closed his eyes and still muttering started to move his hand. When he got above England's stomach he stopped and frowned. _

_Scotland opened his eyes and looked at England. "Do you have some other symptoms?" he asked. England glared, "Why are you asking that?" "Just answer it!" Scotland snapped. Then younger nation sighed, "I throw up, mostly in the morning, I'm more tired than I should be… Oh, and lately I sometimes want to eat strange things… Why?" _

"_Well, I found a second energy in you," Scotland said calmly, "That is something that could be found only in pregnant women." There was a silence for a few seconds. "W-What?" England stuttered. "Did you sleep with someone?" Scotland asked. The silence was more than answer. Scotland sighed, "Who?" England slowly gulped, "F-France… few weeks ago…" Scotland's face was blank as he said, "Congratulation… you are expecting France's baby." _

_- APH - APH - APH - _

_They agreed to keep England's pregnancy a secret. Besides Kirkland brothers nobody was to know. Others didn't have to know, or god knows what could have happened. Their governments could start new and worse war for the baby. Or other nation's could enter the argument and it would go out of the hand. And what will be the baby? Will it be nation? Successor to both England and France? Or a human? Nobody knew. _

_England was trying to look normal before others as long as he could manage. He even fought in battles, to not to be suspicions to anybody. He wore heavier armor to conceal anything that could others find un-normal. He was already in his fifth month when Scotland came yelling at him and dragged him away from the army with words, that Wales can take care of it. _

_It was 13th January 1412 when England gave birth to beautiful and healthy, but also human girl. Scotland had to open his youngest brother himself, while Ireland, North Ireland and Wales were healing him with their magic. _

"_She is beautiful," Wales whispered looking at the baby. "She is also human," Scotland stated, "She can't stay here." Ireland walked to them. "What will you do?" Ireland asked frowning. Scotland looked down at the girl's face, "I have to take her away and hide her somewhere." _

"_Alba," came England's exhausted voice, "Show me her, please." Scotland frowned. He didn't want England to get attached to her. But he wasn't completely heartless either. So he went over to England and gave him his daughter, "But then I have to take her away…" England slowly nodded, "Where?" Scotland shook his head, "I can't tell you. You might want to find her. And we can't have that. If France gets a whiff that some human girl is important to you, he might kidnap her and use her against you…" _

_After few minutes Scotland reached his hands to the baby, "We have to go now." But England frowned. "Sasainn," Scotland said in a low voice. England sighed and let his brother take his daughter away. "I'm sorry bràthair," Scotland put his hand over England eyes, "Now sleep. You need to rest." And with a simple spell he put England to sleep. _

_- APH - APH - APH - _

_The Scottish ship was near French border. Scotland gave orders to stop the ship and put down a boat. He told the sailors to wait for him. He had to go further alone. So he got on the boat with the little girl on his arms and slowly entered the French territory. _

_He chose to go to France for a few reasons. First was, so that England couldn't find her, even if he decided to raid his brothers' countries. He wouldn't expect Scotland to hide her in France. Another reason was to get her behind France's back, so to speak. When they restart the war, and it was for sure that they would, France would concentrate himself on the borders with England, trying to get him out, and wouldn't find some peasant girl, that might have something with England and himself. _

_So Scotland went as far as he could and dared, without alerting France to himself. Even though they were allies, if France knew that he was here, he would start questioning him. He arrived to some village. He didn't care about the name of the village; even he didn't want to know about the girl's whereabouts just to be sure. When he found a decent looking house, he set the baby down. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the baby and knocked on the door, quickly hiding himself. _

_The door opened, revealing a tired couple. When they noticed the baby lying on their doorstep, at first they were too shocked to even move. Then the wife carefully picked the baby up and they carried it inside. After the door closed, Scotland moved from his hiding spot. "Good luck," he whispered as he turned and went back into the dark of night. _

_- APH - APH - APH - _

_Many years went by. The war re-started, as Scotland foresaw. England asked his brother about his daughter, but Scotland didn't tell him. And the younger nation didn't try to pry it from him. It was for the better. Or so Scotland thought. _

_England was smirking. He would show the Frog's army who is better. He and his army were standing at French soil, near the town of Orleans. If they conquer it, it would be quite a hit to France's pride. _

_But his smirk froze on his face as he saw the French army. Or rather as he saw their leader. He recognized her right away. Even though he didn't have a way to know how she look, and she wore a male garb. He just knew it has to be her. It was her aura. Nobody else could have such unique aura. But why? Why was she in France? Why was she leading an army? He couldn't fight against her. _

_The battle was quite short. And to some a miracle happened. The French army won. The Englishmen didn't take over the Orleans and run away. One side was celebrating the girl's miraculous victory, and the other… was cursing the damned female, that went against the church and everything that was normal. _

_- APH - APH - APH - _

_Over a year. Over a year the girl, with the name Jeanne, better known as Maid of Orleans, fought at the front of French army. It didn't help that England was teasing France, that a girl had to fight for him, so that they could win something, and demanding France to take her away. France just laughed in England face, calling him jealous. The bigger scene England made, the more France laughed. _

_But English people didn't find this amusing. They wanted revenge, to capture the offending girl and make an end of this charade. And they were successful. _

_In the year 1430 when the spring was changing into the summer, Jeanne D'Arc was captured by an enemy and sold to the Englishmen. She was taken a prisoner and tortured. The Englishmen were hoping to break her, and the French army. But she was staying true to her belief until the end. _

_In the time, she was imprisoned, England visited her countless times. He tried to reason with her, to make her say, that she was wrong, so that he could barter a lighter punishment for her, but with no avail. Every time he was leaving with broken heart._

_But her time was over. The Englishmen, enraged by her behavior they came to decision. She was to be burned like a witch they believed her to be. No amount of England's pleading and reasoning could change it. And because of his misbehavior, he was the one that had to carry the punishment out. _

_- APH - APH - APH - _

_The weather was nice. It was then end of May, year 1431. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, the nature was celebrating. But Rouen, a town in Normandy, certainly wasn't. It was buzzing with strange atmosphere, but that was understandable. Today was the day, when the French Witch, the Maid of Orleans, was going to be burned. _

_England was sitting in a carriage without a move. There was no way out. He couldn't go against his boss, against his people wishes. He had to do it. Nobody could save them. The execution was going to take place at noon. And not for the first time, nor the last time, England wished for the time to freeze. _

_The bell's sharp voice was telling them that the time has come. England got out of the carriage, only to see Jeanne that was already bound to a pole in the middle of the marked with mountains of wood and hay around hay, ready to burn. England quickly looked away. His heart was aching. _

_He walked stiffly to his people, where the executioner was waiting with a torch for him. England took the torch and turned to Jeanne. He noticed France behind Jeanne, among his own people, who was glaring at him with hate seeping from his look. He had to ignore it. He had to do it, and nothing could change the fact. _

_Every his step took forever, but even then it came sooner than he wished. He wasn't ready. But he had to. He had to detach from this. "Jeanne," he heard himself to say in strange voice, "You have been charged with the sins against the god and you are going to be put to death through burning, like a witch you are…" Everything was silent. England's hand was trembling as he lowered the torch to the hay, which immediately caught fire. _

_The Englishman looked back at Jeanne's face. She was looking straight at him without blinking. He couldn't take it anymore, he whispered brokenly, so no one else would hear it: "Désolé…. je suis si désolé…pardonnez-moi. If there was a way to change this…" _

_Jeanne smiled calmly at him, whispering him back, "I know. I forgive you, father." England's breath hitched, "You… you know?" But Jeanne just continued to smile. Then she closed her eyes in pain and threw her head back, screaming for Jesus as the fire engulfed her. England watched in terror, unable to move from his spot. The crowd heard her call the holy name a few more times before she became silent, the fire taking her breath and life away. _

_The fire was slowly going out. There was nothing left, just a few burned wood pieces and the ashes of the girl French people once called their savior. Furious France walked to England and yelled, "WHY DID YOU DO IT? WERE YOU SO JEAlOUS OF A SMALL GIRL THAT COULD CHASE YOUR WHOLE ARMY OUT, THAT YOU HAD TO KILL HER? I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I FUCKING HATE YOU!" And with that France turned his back to broken England and walked away. _

_- APH - APH - APH - _

_England felt numb. When he arrived back to his country, he left the company of his people. He wanted, needed to be alone. As he arrived at a field, it started to rain. Even the weather was mourning with him. _

_Suddenly something broke in him, waking him from his stupor. He screamed Jeanne's name into the gray sky. Tears were freely flowing from his eyes, down his face in rivers, but he didn't bother to wipe them. It was useless; they would be just replaced but new ones. He fell to his knees, banging his fists repeatingly into the wet earth, not caring about getting dirty. _

_He was sobbing uncontrollably, so he didn't notice Scotland until his brother hugged him around his shoulders from behind and pulling him against his chest. "I'm sorry," Scotland whispered into England's ear soothingly. _

"_I'm horrible person," England sobbed desperately, "I killed her… I killed my baby… my baby girl…" Scotland tightened his grip, "No, you are not. It's not your fault. You are a nation, and as such, you can't go against the wishes of you people." It didn't help England. But then again, nothing would help in this kind of situation. Only time could lessen this pain. So Scotland, wanting to help his baby brother, if only by letting him rest calmly, brought his hand over England's eyes, whispering a spell, that allowed England to slip into, for him much needed, dreamless sleep. _

**Now I have to go on looooooong holiday…. Have to hide. Below are only some historical facts about Jeanne for interested. I underlined the facts that I used in the story. I used only few, because didn't want it to be overly long. **

**Historical facts: **

**1412 – exact birthday of Jeanne is not known, but it is estimated somewhere this year. **

**1428 - During July of this year, the English troops attacked Vaucouleurs. Joan and her family left Domrémy and took refuge at Neufchâteau because of the insecurity of the region. The " place de Vaucouleurs held out.**

**1429 - 12 February : French defeat at Orléans. Captain Robert Baudricourt gave Joan permission to leave for Chinon to meet Charles, the Dauphin.**

**-22 February to 4 March : Joan's journey to Chinon Until 11 March : meeting with the Dauphin. **

**- 11 to 24 March : Joan was in Poitiers to have her mission ratified by a clerical commission. End of April : After setting up her military base, Joan left for Orléans. **

**- 8 May : The English, after being defeated, lifted the siege. **

**- 18 June : English defeat at Patay. The road to the coronation was open. **

**- 17 July : Coronation of Charles VII at Reims. From July to September : Joan's campagne to march on Paris. **

**- 10 September : The king gave the order to give up the attack on Paris. The army was dissolved. November : The taking of Saint Pierre Le Moûtier but failure to take la Charité sur Loire.**

**1430 - February and March : Joan spent the winter at Sully sur Loire. **

**From March to May : Joan resumed her march towards Paris.**

**-23 May : Joan was taken prisoner by the Burgundian, Jean de Luxembourg under the ramparts of Compiègne. **

**- 11 July to beginning of November : Joan was locked up in the château de Beaurevoir where she attempted to escape by jumping from a tower. In the mean time Jean de Luxembourg sold his prisoner to the English for 10 000 pounds (livres tournois). **

**- From November to December : Joan was transferred from the château du Bouvreuil to Rouen. **

**1431 -January : Investigation ordered by Pierre Cauchon to Domrémy and Vaucouleurs. **

**- 13 February : Constitution of the tribunal. **

**- February to March : Court trial. **

**- End of March : Drawing up of 70 articles condemning Joan. April : Deliberations of the Doctors. Attempted poisoning. **

**- Beginning of May : Threat of torture. **

**- 24 May : In the cemetery of Saint Ouen, Pierre Cauchon forced Joan to abjure. T give proof of her submission, Joan again dressed as a woman. **

**- 28 May : Joan put on masculine clothing once again. For this reason alone, she was deemed to have relapsed and this led to her death sentence. **

**- 30 May : Joan was burned alive on the Old Market Square in Rouen**

**- 23 May : Joan was taken prisoner by the Burgundian, Jean de Luxembourg under the ramparts of Compiègne. **

**- 11 July to beginning of November : Joan was locked up in the château de Beaurevoir where she attempted to escape by jumping from a tower. In the mean time Jean de Luxembourg sold his prisoner to the English for 10 000 pounds (livres tournois). **

**- From November to December : Joan was transferred from the château du Bouvreuil to Rouen. **

**1431 -January : Investigation ordered by Pierre Cauchon to Domrémy and Vaucouleurs. **

**- 13 February : Constitution of the tribunal. **

**- February to March : Court trial. **

**- End of March : Drawing up of 70 articles condemning Joan. April : Deliberations of the Doctors. Attempted poisoning. **

**- Beginning of May : Threat of torture. **

**- 24 May : In the cemetery of Saint Ouen, Pierre Cauchon forced Joan to abjure. T give proof of her submission, Joan again dressed as a woman. **

**- 28 May : Joan put on masculine clothing once again. For this reason alone, she was deemed to have relapsed and this led to her death sentence. **

**- 30 May : Joan was burned alive on the Old Market Square in Rouen**

**(according to some sources, as she was burning, she whispered "Jesus" six times) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Are you calm now? Can I come with new chapter? If not, then too bad. I will do it anyway. **

Scotland ended the story for England, who broke out into sobs somewhere in the middle of the story telling. He just couldn't finish it alone; it was too much to him. Even if it was 500 years ago, it was still a sore spot in his heart. And it probably will stay so, no matter how much time will roll around.

Everything got silent. Well, besides England's sobs. They didn't know what to say. All other nations felt bad for England. They couldn't even start to imagine how hard it had to be for him. Sure they all killed in their lives. But humans, and not related to them. He was surely the only nation who had to go through something like that. And he was for that alone, with only his brothers.

And the worst felt France. What had he done? Sure, he didn't know that at that time. But still he could have noticed England's feelings. He didn't have to make it even worse for him. But at that time he was too blinded by the war and everything. He was such idiot. No wonder that even Scotland, his ally, wanted him away from England.

Finally someone dared not only move, but even to walk up to England. The Englishman raised his head, and saw Spain looking at him with compassion. Then the Spaniard hugged him. "Wha?" England opened his mouth surprised.

"You," Spain said, "You are the strongest person I know, mi amigo…" England felt a bit awkward to be hugged like that, especially by Spain, but it also felt nice and comforting. The Spaniard really was the country of passion, and knew how to comfort people. Even though he often couldn't read the atmosphere.

After a few seconds France sneaked his arms around England and joined Spain in the hug. "Desole," he whispered into the younger nation's ear, "I'm so sorry… if I had known…" But England interrupted him, "You would do what? There was nothing to do. It had to be that way." France stayed silent, knowing, that England was probably right.

After that a teary eyed Italy joined them, "Group hug time." Any other time they would look at him strangely and shooed him away, but right now, it felt so right. It was a good thing, that the Italian was so compassionate, and knew just how to cheer others. America, Canada, Wales and even Prussia joined, but others refused. Scotland even glared at France when he suggested that.

"I don't want to break your mood," Prussia said from inside the group, "But didn't England say that this was his third pregnancy?" It was like freezing bomb, because everyone froze. The older German just had to ask that question. Scotland seriously thought about killing the albino.

And then other "soon-to-be-killed" nation opened his big mouth. "Ve, what happened to the other baby?" Italy asked. Really now, can't they keep their dirty noses out of other people's business? They just heard a heart wrenching story, so they could guess that the other story is sad too. And that the Kirkland brothers, and especially England, don't want to talk about it.

"Babies," came a whisper from England. "Che?" Italy tilted his head. England sighed tiredly, "I said, not baby, but babies. It happened about 120 years after Jeanne and I had twins." Italy smiled brightly, "Ve, that's nice. Were they humans too?"

Scotland's fingers twitched. He imagined that they were around the Italian's throat. Seriously he was too noisy. "No, they are nations," Scotland snapped, "One is sweet and one is stupid. End of story." If they won't shut up now, he would really throw them out.

But others were too curious. They just had to know who were those nations. Who were they? Did they know them? It was all wa all too compelling. So the most brave of them opened his mouth and asked. "Iggy, who are they?" America asked. Other literally sweat dropped from the "hero" nation.

Canada sighed, which gave some nations heart attack, because they somehow managed to forged he was among them, and said quietly, "Why do I have to have such stupid brother? … oh…" His eyes widened. Germany sharply looked at him. "Vhat it is?" he asked.

Canada only smiled and looked at Scotland. "Thank you, Scotland, I'm honored, that you think of me that way," he said. Scotland only nodded. "Vhat? … Oh," Germany asked, but then he got it. It wasn't that all really. France looked between Canada, Germany and Scotland, and then his eyes widened in understanding.

America was still confused. "What it is?" he demanded, "I want to know too…!" Scotland didn't know if he should facepalm or if he should just hit the dense nation. He knew that the American will never get any of their hints, so he might as well just tell him. Maybe that will shock him into silence.

"You and Canada were those babies, you Idiot," he barked out. America laughed, "No way, dude, that would mean that I am…" He stopped, his mouth opening, forming an "O". Then his eyes rolled up and he unceremoniously fainted. Scotland smirked, "At least that idiot is quiet now."

England glared at his brother. "You could have told him in a nicer way," he muttered, "But it's true…" The ones, who didn't catch on till now, were surprised. But then again they could have expected something like that. England was attached to America and now they knew why.

"A few weeks after you were born, me and Scotland decided, that we have to find, what region are you representing," England told them, "I was taking Canada, and Scotland took America. But then I heard, that other nations are heading towards the New world, so I left Canada, because I knew he could take care of himself, and went to America. I met France there, and you know what happened. I kind of forgot about Canada and that's probably why he is cursed with invisibility… I'm sorry for that."

Canada smiled awkwardly, "Curses and magic. There isn't such thing…" Scotland snorted. "You are all unbelieving," he said sarcastically, "But say, how long do you have that bear?" He pointed at Kumajiro, who was innocently eating in the corner. "Do you really think, that animals are supposed to live so long? Or to talk?" Canada blinked and then blushed. When he thought about it, it really was strange. "Well, America got a great power, but you Canada, you got a gift of magic, that is affecting your bear." Canada slowly nodded.

There was silence again, but it was broken by France. "I understand, why you don't want to be hurt again, but please," he tightened his arms around England, "Give me one more chance. I swear that this time will be different. I won't leave you. Ever again."

England didn't answer. He didn't want to. At least not right now. It was too much for him. He would probably end up with broken heart again.

Suddenly Romano was besides England. Spain finally let go of England and looked at his little Italian. "Roma?" he asked uncertainly, but Romano ignored him. He was looking straight at England. "C-Can I… Can I touch it?" he asked.

England blinked, but then he understood. "You won't feel anything so soon," he said, but he lifted his shirt anyway. Romano put one of his hands on England's stomach. His face was unreadable. Everyone in the room were watching them. They waited what will happen.

"Do you really want to kill the baby?" Romano asked. England looked away, "I… I don't know." Romano didn't say anything but leaned on Spain, who smiled gently and put one arm around Romano's shoulders.

England sighed, knowing what everyone wanted him to say. Maybe now, that France was with him, it won't be so hard. If France will stay by his side, it might all turn our differently. Maybe he could give it one more chance.

"Fine, I… I will keep it," he said slowly, at which France grinned, but England wasn't done, "But if you won't keep your word, I will have Scotland castrate you." He warned the Frenchman. Scotland grinned madly and cracked his knuckles. France gulped but then he grinned. "I will definitely keep it," he exclaimed and squeezed England. The Englishman gasped for air, "F-France, breath…" France quickly let go of him. "Sorry," he said, but never stopped smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**I really wanted to just do a epilogue… But then I got over my laziness and decided not to. Where would be the fun if I ended it so soon? Where would be the fun of torturing France with pregnant England? So I'm keeping this and present you with another chapter. **

It was now kind of a ritual for England. He got used to that, that he had to run to bathroom in the morning because of the sickness. He sat up abruptly and rushed to the bathroom. It was a miracle to him that France somehow managed to sleep through all that.

The Frenchman didn't even move when England coughed his dinner back up and into the toilet. It only left him tired and trembling, but also wondering if France would ever figure it out, if England didn't tell him, he was pregnant. With such deep sleep probably not. The Englishman chuckled at the thought of him going through pregnancy with France absolutely clueless.

When England was finally done, he grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth to get rid of that horrible taste in his mouth. Just as he spat out the foam on his mouth, a pair of slender arms sneaked around his waist. England tensed but then he relaxed again, remembering that it could be only France.

His suspicions were confirmed by France's head appearing on his left shoulder. "Mhmm, what are you doing up this early," France asked sleepily, "It's too early for you to be preparing for the meeting…" England just rolled his eyes. "It's not like it was from my own will," he grumbled. "It wasn't?" France's eyebrows furrowed, "Oh… OH… sorry."

England just smiled and turned his head to face France. "Don't worry about that, I'm used to it already," he said. France's hold tightened, "You shouldn't be… I should be here to help you." England smiled. "It's fine, really," he reassured his lover, "And now go away, I want to take shower."

France pouted. "Why? We can just go back to bed." England rolled his eyes, "It's not really that early. We should start dressing now, if we want to get to the meeting on time." France frowned, "I don't want to come "on time", I want to be fashionably late…"

England didn't say anything. He just pushed France again and started to strip his night shirt and boxers, feeling no shame of France being there. The older nation saw him naked on plenty occasions before after all. And the older male didn't complain about his view. Actually he started to strip himself to join the Englishman.

- APH – APH – APH –

"You should have eaten somezing Angleterre," France frowned as they entered the meeting room. They arrived among the first, besides them there were only Switzerland with his sister Liechtenstein and Germany. "See Angleterre? We are here too early, let's have some breakfast," France tried to convince England. But the younger nation just shook his head, "No thanks, I'm fine. I would probably just throw up again."

With that France let it go. He could always ask Germany for a break. So they sat down and waited for others to arrive. And they didn't have to wait long. Soon other nations started to enter the room. It didn't take long before they were all gathered.

Spain came to England and gave him basket full of tomatoes, but England run out to throw up again. This pissed of a bit Romano, that the "stupid Englishman" gets sick because of his amazing fruit, but Spain calmed him down, that it was only morning sickness and not an insult to the tomatoes.

To everyone surprise not only Ireland but all of England's brothers turnout up. Their excuse? To everyone who didn't know about England's predicament, it was that he was sick and they were going to be "good brothers and look after him. And those who knew about it, knew that they came to keep an eye on him that he won't over stress himself.

The meeting started and soon everyone got bored and started to ignore the nation who had the presentation, which was Portugal right now. The meeting went off like usually. Well until England smelled something really delicious.

He looked around to find out what it was. He started to get hungry and would do anything for something that would settle in his stomach and wouldn't make him visit the bathroom again. But to his horror it was America's greasy hamburger that sent him salivating. This couldn't be happening. He would rather eat France's esgarot than that hamburger which was visibly dripping grease. Well, on a second thought, maybe not.

Right now England really wanted that hamburger. But to ask would be too embarrassing. So he came with another plan. He knew that the American had a bag full of those under the table. So he pretended to drop his pen. France offered that he will retrieve it for him, but England snapped at him that he wasn't an invalid and crawled under the table.

Slowly he crawled to where America was sitting and stole one hamburger. When he bit into it, it was like heaven to him. Damn those cravings. He was about to take another one, when America reached under the table into the bag and their hands met.

America squealed in fear and jumped from his chair. "T-there is a ghost!" he exclaimed. Other nations stood up and tried to find out what the American was talking about again. Canada, who was sitting beside him, leaned down and looked under the table, only to see guilty looking England sitting there with his mouth full of hamburger.

France was laughing at the sight. "Well, Angleterre, if you were hungry, you could have just said so, I would have make something for you," he said, "Or is it… that the baby is craving hamburgers?"

So they have confessed about England's pregnancy to others. And the female nations were ecstasy's. Hungary even exclaimed something about baby shower, which made England groan and France chuckle.

**Well, I can let you choose the gender of the baby/babies. I was almost decided, but then I realized that once there are twins in the family, you have 25% more chance to have twins. So, anybody care to help me with deciding? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm sorry for this hiatus. I'm graduating this year and I had really stressful time with my thesis. But now I'm getting back to you. Yay for me. :D**

England was leaning his head on his hand. He was working at his office since morning. He was alone. Thankfully he managed to drive his brothers and France away. They are such worrywarts. Really, what could happen here? This was office for crying out loud. And his secretary was just outside the door.

Even then his brothers and France left only reluctantly. Only after England promised them to be careful and not to overdo it. But that was fine. If that settles their minds and makes them shut up, it's fine.

Though now England was getting tired. His eyelids were getting heavier by the minute. The documents he was signing started to blur in front of him. Maybe he should take a break, have lunch or something. He didn't have break since he sat on this chair this morning, and that was hours ago.

England told himself that only a few documents and then he will get out of his office, but his hand was slowing down. He felt so very tired. And then, he just drifted off. England fell asleep on his chair with his head leaning on his hand.

And that was how America found him. He stormed in even though the secretary refused to let him. But that was nothing for America. However he stopped when he saw the scene unfolding in front of him. England sitting behind his table and sleeping. What a rare sight. And yet so many possibilities unfolding for America.

He grinned and went over to the older nation. He leaned down and looked at England from closer. The older nation looked so calm, so serene from this point. America couldn't help it but leaned even closer. From this distance he could smell England, the shampoo he used for his hair. America gulped. The smell was so tantalizing. He buried his nose in England hair and took a deep breath. He didn't know why, but something inside him longed for more. He knew it was wrong, but at the same time it felt so right.

Suddenly England moved and America quickly straightened. He broke up from his "spell". He had to start behave, or someone might suspect something. He grinned widely. "Wakey wakey, sleepy head!" he shouted practically in England's head, who jumped shocked from his chair. When he realized, where he is and what happened, he glared at America.

America looked innocently at him. But England wasn't fooled. "What did you do that for?" he exclaimed at America, who was still grinning. "Because I came to save you," said America matter of factly, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. England was still glaring. "I don't need your saving, I'm perfectly fine here," England growled. America shook head, "Yes you do." Then he grabbed protesting England's arm and dragged him out.

Few days after the office incident, America came to visit England at home. Unfortunately he wasn't alone. France was there with him and he acted like a mother hen to the Briton. America just grinned and ignored it. What could he do? Nothing, there was nothing to do. He didn't even do anything himself.

Okay, that was a lie. He wanted a bit from England's attention. Was that too much to ask for? For England to just stop bickering with the Frenchman and give some attention to America? Surely not. And yet England was still glaring at France and the other was all over the green eyed nation.

America couldn't help but frown. He already tried the annoying approach and nothing. He tried to pull England into playing video game with him and nothing. He even tried to have meaningful conversation with him about hamburgers and… yeah, nothing. America was slowly running out of ideas.

After a few hours of meaningless trying, America gave up for the time being. He couldn't stand those two anymore. Something in him was boiling and he had to leave so it wouldn't show for everyone to see. And maybe, jut maybe this weird feeling would go away after few days. Maybe he is sick on something. Either way, he will go home for now.


	8. Chapter 8

It was week after Alfred's last visit. The young American got a new videogame and was very excited to show it to England. He flew over to London, where England lived. He was certain, that even though, England and France switched at whose house they stayed, that now it was turn to be in London.

Alfred practically leaped out of the taxi. He almost forgot to pay, but a very annoyed driver quickly and clearly reminded him. Alfred carefully counted the required amount, which unfortunately took him few seconds longer because he couldn't get used to the pounds they used in the United Kingdom, no matter how much he visited there.

After that Alfred skipped to the door of England's house and knocked loudly. It took minute and half till Arthur's voice came from behind the door. "Iggy, it's me, open up! Quick!" Alfred called out happily.

The key clicked in the lock and the door opened. "What do you want, wanker?" Arthur sighed. "Aww, come one, England, is that way to greet someone who comes to visit you from abroad?" Alfred grins, completely unfazed by England's words. "Come on, England, I got a new game, so I want us play together," America smiled.

England sighed and stepped back, to let America in. The younger nation didn't hesitate and went in quickly. "Don't be such sour face," Alfred went to the living room, where he, on one of his previous visits, installed gaming console. England quietly followed him, knowing him well enough, to understand there was no way talking America out of this.

So he sat down and played the game with him. He sucked at it as always, even though America explained it to him repeatedly. He just wasn't very good at those kind of things, but America seemed to enjoy those times together, so England didn't really mind. He even treasured those times, even though he acted opposite.

"Okay, enough," said England after he was defeated for the n-th time. "Eeeh? But why?" America whined. England sighed, "I'm getting tired. And it's not as if I am throwing you out." America pouted for a few seconds, but then he nodded. At least he was allowed to stay, so it was fine.

England stood up, "I'm going to make myself cup of tea, do you want something too?" America nodded as the turned back to his game, setting it to one player, "Yeah, coffee would be great." England rolled his eyes. "What do you see on that black water?" But he still went to the kitchen to make both drinks.

America shrugged and started to play new round. This coffee-tea issue was going on long, and it was more of a "live and let live" debate, than real argument. He knew, that England was going to let him have his black gold, even thought he might mutter some complains under his nose.

As Alfred played his game, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw jacket. It was dangling from chair. The jacket looked new and quite stylish, unlike the clothes England usually wore, which looked a bit old-stylish. So the jacket probably belonged to France.

Alfred frowned. Even when the Frenchman wasn't here, he was constantly reminded of him. It irritated him, because he wanted to spend his time with Arthur, without the presence of that annoying Frenchie. But it seemed impossible. He almost growled at that fact.

He tried his best to return to his game, though his eyes always wandered to that jacket. In the end he saved the game and turned it off. Then he stood up and went to the chair. Alfred looked around as if looking if someone can see him. Then he reached and took the jacket, looking it over. After that he pulled it on, looking at himself.

But then America heard footsteps, he quickly shook off the offending piece of clothing and put it back. He looked like guilty kid that was caught doing something he shouldn't have. That's how England found him, when he returned with tray with coffee and tea.

England looked at America and raised eyebrow. "I thought you still played the game," he said and set down the tray. When he saw France's jacked, he sighed, "Really now, that France is leaving things all over here. And I cleaned the house just yesterday."

As he reached for the jacket to take it away, America's hand shot out and clamped tightly around his wrist. England flinched and looked at America. "What are you doing?" he asked annoyed. America had his head hung down, not looking at the Brit. "Oi, let go, you wanker," England was getting pissed.

Suddenly America jerked his hand and pushed England against a wall. England screamed in surprise. "What the hell are you doing, Alfred?!" he tried to get away, but America's hold on him was too strong. He kept struggling for a few more seconds, but then he stopped and kept looking at the younger male.

"Again with France," America asked in low voice. England glared. "America, let me go this instant, or else," he said, venom literally dripping from his voice. America didn't say anything. He didn't release England, just looked at him. Then the Brit felt America's hands move and touch his stomach.

Suddenly panic overcame him. He didn't want America to touch him like that. Not with his face like that. All dark and dangerous. He feared that he might hurt him. That he might hurt the baby. England gasped and shivered. Then he started to struggle again. He desperately wanted to get away from America's reach. But it didn't help. Quite opposite. America grabbed one of his arms with his free hand, while the other was still against his stomach.

England let out strangled yell of terror. He started to trash around even more, not caring if he struck America in the face or not. He just wanted to get away from him. Tears sprung to his eyes, and the ends of his vision started to darken.

Suddenly the weight was lifted of him. There was a flash of purple eyes, but England didn't wait. His instincts were telling him to run, so he ran. He bolted out of the living room, towards the door. England didn't even bother to put on shoes and ran out of the main door, so desperate he was to be as far as he could get. He ignored people yelling at him and disappeared down the street.


End file.
